


日月星辰的沉溺 上

by 2water



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	日月星辰的沉溺 上

后穴中逐渐粗暴急骤的抽弄唤回Orm飘远的神智，他费力地仰起头，恰巧正面墙上挂着的金色铜镜，其中倒映自己被钳制趴卧在床上，臀部被迫高高抬起承受凌虐的耻辱模样。男人掐在他腰际的手掌颤抖起来，顶送也愈发深入用力，龟头执着撞击那个内腔紧闭的入口。Orm闭上眼睛奋力不让自己的身体随波逐流，日复一日的交合只是渐渐适应的痛苦罢了。他知道男人就快射了，身后的喘息变得粗重急促，夹杂几声低吟，一阵痉挛中，微凉的精液灌满Orm的肠道。  
“哦——呼——”男人享受片刻高潮的余韵后，抽出变得疲软的性器，多余的浊液混着血丝从穴口流出。他拍拍Orm布满红痕的臀瓣，咳了两声就下床离开了。  
Orm脱力倒在床上，感到后穴、被麻布床单摩擦的膝盖和掌根都火辣辣地疼痛。  
今天也用了很久呢......他瞥了眼满目狼藉的下身，轻叹着扯过被单盖住裸体，疲惫感铺卷而来，昏沉夺走他的意识。

“我不喜欢这样。”Orm身着纯白丝绸衣衫，手腕与脖颈都佩戴着精美的黄金饰物，眉头轻锁眺望远处卷起的沙尘。  
“这是他们唯一的要求，也是我们仅有的出路。”谋臣Vulko话语中夹杂叹息，满是年长者的无奈。  
“正统的继承人位置本就该属于我，我拥有纯正的皇室血统，还是英勇的战士，所以不需要他，也不需要那支野蛮人组成的军队。”  
“而你口中那支野蛮人的军队，则是陆地最强大的，唯一能协助你打败拜拉席恩的军队。”  
放在白色石柱上的手缓缓攥紧绷起青筋。与多斯拉克的首领通婚，换取一支队伍，再漂洋回到大陆夺回王位，多么缜密又可笑的计划。可他又算什么存在呢？父亲奥瓦克斯在王位上被利剑刺穿心脏，只留下疯王的笑柄，母亲在这偏远的国度将他诞下，自己则因生产死去。他是最正统也是没资格的继承人，出生至今二十余年，甚至未曾踏上亚特兰蒂斯的土地。而如今，竟要为了军队和权利，将自己出卖给粗鲁的游猎民族。他望着那群骑着马的浅棕色皮肤的野蛮人向这边靠近，心中暗暗发誓终有一日要像对待牲畜那样处决他们。  
Vulko迎上去，同对方族群里一位会说英文的男性交流后，毕恭毕敬向为首那匹高大白色骏马上的魁梧男人弯腰行礼。  
男人表情紧绷一言不发地下了马，朝迟疑站在一旁的Orm走来。他拥有强健到Orm都不得不惊叹的壮硕体魄，手臂刻满深色繁复的纹身，黑色的胡子和头发细致地辫束，半裸着身体只有下身用原始的布料遮盖。他身上带着干草与火焰的气味，矗立在Orm面前，用黑色碳灰修饰的眼眸压迫着Orm发不出声音。  
被称为马王的首领步伐缓慢地绕着Orm转圈，鼻尖贴近落魄王储白皙的皮肤，扫过他银色的发尾，吸气嗅闻Omega特有的气味。他在鉴赏，衡量这件商品的价值。温热的手掌一把攥上Orm的臀瓣，后者瞬间绷紧身体竭力忍耐，羞辱的触摸转而抚上他微隆的胸肌，而对方干燥的嘴唇贴着颈后那块腺体感受体会。  
男人低沉着嗓音向其他人说了什么，Vulko随即露出宽慰的笑容。  
好的，光芒从Orm蔚蓝色眼眸中黯淡下去，他现在是Arthur王的所有物了。

山野灰暗的傍晚，Arthur解开褪去Orm的衣物，粗糙的手掌抚摸王子光滑的皮肤，然后不容置疑压着他向前趴去，手指沾着唾液简单扩张几下后就猛然将那根巨物顶入。  
Orm拼命不让自己因疼痛叫喊出声，他紧咬下唇直到血液的铁腥味道渗入口中，悲愤的情绪堵在胸口令他窒息。他的身体因极度的羞耻没起任何反应，生殖腔自然也不会打开。被凌辱的过程中Orm一直用右手护着后颈的腺体，那是他最后维系的尊严，不能被标记，是仅剩的一丝倔强。

自那之后，Orm与Vulko一直跟随多斯拉克的队伍朝着大海的方向行进。他开始跟着Murk学些多斯拉克的语言，其余时间则鲜少与他人发生接触。他在心底清楚一件事，Arthur的族人压根瞧不起自己。在他们眼中Orm只是个被骑的下贱婊子，卖身投靠的无家可归者，这样的弱者自然不值得尊重。Arthur身为领袖是成功的，他每日大部时间都花在规划路线与训练战士中，唯一与Orm共处时也只有无休无止的交媾。或许在Arthur脑海中根本没有温柔待人这个概念，Orm骑在马上注视前方那个魁梧的背影，每次性交对于他来说都是一场强暴，毫无快乐可言。  
如果...... 迎着落日的Arthur周身包裹一圈金红色的光芒，仿佛上帝选中的领袖那样耀眼。Orm几不可闻地叹了口气，如果能发生改变就好了。

他站在Vulko身边看着战士们三两结群在草原击剑扭打，而Arthur正低头跟一个刚被他打倒的年轻人说着些要领。  
Orm蠢蠢欲动，他已经大半个月没进行性交以外的运动了，整日被禁锢在马背和房间中，不知拿剑的手是不是已生疏了。  
“要去试试吗？”Vulko看出王子的心思，“如果你迎了Arthur，他的族人以后定会对你俯首听命。”  
这很诱人，Orm点点头，回头向满脸纹身的女人讨要一件武器。对方毫不掩饰目光的嫌恶，上下打量他一番后挑出把给孩子用的木剑扔过来。  
“聊胜于无。”Vulko笑着拍拍Orm后背鼓励他向前走入沙场。

所有人都在他转向Arthur那瞬间停下动作，或好笑或疑惑地看着这边。  
【我要挑战你。】Orm颠颠手中的木剑。  
【我不想伤害你。】Arthur皱着眉并没像其他人那样发出嘲笑。  
可这话几乎要让Orm冷笑出声了，他带给自己的伤害还不够多吗？【我不在乎。】  
Arthur没再说话，沉默着举起手中未开刃的铁刀摆出应战姿势。  
Orm用最标准的姿态挥着木剑冲上去，迎面与Arthur重重挥舞的刀刃相撞，巨大的声响伴着振动传到虎口。相击的瞬间，Orm从Arthur眼中看到了不一样的情绪，是一种掺杂了怒火的期待与兴奋。下一秒两人向后跳开，又立即再次扭转身体攻击。刺出，缩回，闪躲，顺着力道化解重击。武器划开空气发出冰冷的嗖嗖声，两人在技巧上几乎势均力敌，身体都因久违的热战变得躁动，汗水滴下刺痛眼睛。  
体力的差距让Orm有些力不从心，他努力移动步伐，手臂挥舞，终在Arthur扬起铁刀时仓皇用剑体遮挡。咔嚓，木剑从中间断裂，疾骤的风扑到脸上，黑色刀刃在距离Orm高挺的鼻梁只差几毫之处猛然刹住。  
彼此都因这场打斗深重喘息着，Orm跌坐在地，不敢去看旁人的眼神。他梳理整齐的浅金色发丝因动作和汗水变得凌乱，泛红的脸蛋透着一股脆弱与坚毅并存的美感。  
Arthur向他走近，高大身躯投下的阴影让Orm仓皇低头。他是一个失败的挑战者，一个胜者的战利品，或许他会遭受惩罚，或许Arthur会直接将他扛起扔进帐篷开启新一轮的凌辱。  
而他只看到一只手伸到面前，困惑地仰头，对上Arthur平和赞许的目光。第一次，他们手掌交叠，Orm的身体被夫君一把拉起。  
【你是个很棒的战士。】Arthur在他耳边这样说道。

直到在Murk侍候下沐浴更衣，Orm仍在水汽中呆呆盯着前方。  
“Murk......”  
“怎么？”脸上布着几道疤痕的男人轻声回应。  
“我...呃......你知道应该怎样抓住一个男人的心吗？”金发王子努力寻找措辞。  
Murk明白他的意思不禁偷笑，“很简单。您只要主动一次就可以。”他深知本族首领实际是个感情方面单纯的男人。  
“嗯......”Orm犹犹豫豫转过头压低声音，“主动是什么意思？”  
“就在主人索取时对他说，我想看着你的脸。”  
“多斯拉克语怎么说？”  
【我想看着你的脸。】  
【我想看着你的脸。】Orm乖乖地重复，随即陷入新的迷茫，“我还是不太明白，具体应该怎么做？”  
Murk对他们懵懂的族后露出苦笑，凑到Orm耳边嘀嘀咕咕说了一阵。

Arthur掀开帷帘走进帐篷时，看到Orm一脸紧张地坐在床边，快速抬眼看了自己一瞬又迅速移开。Arthur是个粗人，他不懂这些细碎小动作代表的意义，只知道自己裤裆里那根大阴茎早已蓄势待发。Omega这两天闻起来气味愈发香甜，按日子也离发情期近了，他很好奇Orm如果被原始的欲望侵袭会是什么模样。他坐上床沿搂抱住Orm健硕又柔韧的腰身，胡子在他脖子蹭了几下，轻吻他的颊侧。没等Orm陷入这难得的柔情，就被突然按着后背趴下去，被拽下裤子就要提枪上阵。  
“等等！”他赶在对方脱光之前阻止，趁Arthur愣神转身面对他。  
【我想看着你的脸。】  
男人停下动作，好奇地看着Orm。金发王子吞咽口水，回忆Murk说的那些羞于入耳的东西，一只手缓慢从Arthur裤边滑入握住其中炽热粗大的东西。Arthur喉咙咕哝发出舒爽的叹息，暗示性动动腰。  
【做些什么。】  
Orm注视对方那双棕色的眼睛，俯身凑到Arthur双腿间，解放出那根巨大的性器。他披着灼热的视线伸出舌尖试探地轻舔，如愿换来Arthur的轻颤。Alpha尺寸异常的深色阴茎被肤色苍白的Omega上下舔舐，五指包握转动，拇指滑过留下的唾液刮向马眼，指甲按压摩擦。  
【哦——】Arthur发出低沉的呻吟，粗鲁地揪住Orm的金发。  
他张开口含入龟头，湿热的口腔包裹住满是男性气息的物体，活动着努力向里吞入。这很困难，Arthur实在太大了，鼓胀在口中几乎要害他脱臼。但讨好这位强大君主的心情胜过了不适，Orm卖力地吞吐，口水布满经络分明的柱身。Arthur爽得甚至想射出来，这个高傲的漂亮Omega竟甘心埋首自己腿间翘着屁股服侍，光是这幅光景就足够令人兴奋。他耸动腰部让阴茎进得更深，插入Orm喉间，换来对方一阵含糊的呜咽。他艹着对方的嘴巴，看金发男人因自己的对待变得可怜兮兮，眼中渗出泪水，却仍逞强不肯求饶。  
终于被放开，嘴巴与阴茎分离时发出情色的“啵”的一声。Orm被掐着下巴拉上去，分开双腿跪在Arthur两侧俯视男人，而他的Alpha随即昂首赏赐了一个亲吻。这是他们成婚后第一个吻。满是前液的咸腥和半熟野肉的血味，却并不讨厌。Arthur嘬动Orm的薄唇，胡子贴紧皮肤摩擦。在亲吻和口交的双重折磨下，Orm嘴周一圈水光淋漓的红肿。  
马王粗粝的手掌揉搓饱满圆润的臀部，指尖卡入臀缝来回磨搓。Orm下意识夹紧屁股，惹来对方颤抖的笑声。他微蹙眉头，抬起手将两根手指含入口中，缓慢地舔舐吸吮涂上唾液，如愿让男人滚动喉结眼神发直。泛着光亮的双指探到自己的身后，指腹按上穴口，艰难推开肌肉顶入。他只在情热期偷偷碰过后面，而现在，沐浴在Arthur的目光下，像个可耻的妓女般玩弄自己的感觉让Orm又羞怯又兴奋。习惯入侵的后穴很快变得柔软放松，湿软的肠肉缠上来包裹手指。他努力去探寻那个会让自己舒服的部位，手臂向后延展的同时前胸也打开了。  
深色的胡子蹭上胸部的皮肤一片扎痒，Arthur亲吻Orm的乳头，含住嘬动吸吮，手掌包住另一边揉玩，鼓起的胸肌在男人大力的抚弄下摇晃起来。  
肠道内的酥麻和前胸微痛的快感让Orm发出一声极细软的呻吟，后穴突然涌出一大股液体流到手上，一种熟悉又令人不安的燥热席卷身体。  
Orm心中大叫不好，发情期不期而至，这是计划之外的状况。Omega生理的脆弱感让他瑟缩身体，既想逃开又渴望着身下这位他见过最强大的Alpha。

“哈...哈...... Arthur——”金发男人双目噙满透明的泪液，苍白的皮肤因情潮变得粉红，甜腻勾人的信息素充斥这间小帐篷并愈发浓郁。  
Arthur声音沙哑地说了些什么，湿滑的舌头舔上Orm通红的耳廓，钻入耳孔瘙痒地对方小声哼唧。  
他的肠道在痉挛，周身的力量逐渐丧失，不得不攀住男人的肩膀才能支撑身体。后穴里像是有成千上万只小虫在爬，丝丝麻麻的空虚简直把人逼疯。穴口在不自觉地打开，涌出的黏滑液体甚至滴到床上溅出几点暧昧的氤氲。而那个该死的男人，强壮的领袖，总是毫不犹豫直接骑他的野蛮人，此时竟然无动于衷，目光戏谑地瞅着Orm。  
Alpha安抚性的信息素被释放，Orm稍微清醒了些，嗓子里挤出一声绵转的呻吟，手摸到下面握住那根滑溜溜的巨大阴茎。他强忍着大腿的颤抖，对准穴口缓缓坐了下去。混沌的脑海已然忘了诱惑对方的初衷，空虚燥热的身体败给对方张扬的吸引力，只想将他吞的更深一些。  
Orm晃动身体让阴茎全根没入，庞大的柱体摩擦肠壁，却没能戳到那个令人神魂颠倒的位置。  
向来高傲冷漠男人主动情乱的样子极大地取悦了Arthur，他偏头看向Orm抵在自己前胸的手，紧张泛白地死死攥成拳。他发现Orm总是喜欢攥着拳，像是对什么每时每刻的愤怒，一种极大的不安。男人用手掌包住那个渗着冷汗的拳头，安抚地亲吻Orm形状优美的下巴，引导着他扶住自己后颈。

“Orm......”他试着呼唤男人的名字，托住Orm紧实的后臀，颠动腰部将自己往内部挤入。坚硬火热的肉柱准确撞上肠壁那个脆弱的部位，又酸又涨的酥麻瞬间在下身炸开，Orm毫无预兆地惊叫出声，那声变调的呻吟让被Omega信息素撩拨到疯狂边缘的Arthur眼眸暗下来，两手大力掰开臀瓣极速地捣进那个紧致湿滑的甬道。  
“嗯啊啊啊——”Orm禁不住体内凶器发疯的猛烈钻凿，还有不时“啪”地拍击在屁股上的火辣疼痛，极度的痛感与极度的快感模糊了意识的界限，他大张着嘴迷茫盯着头顶的毛毡，涎液顺着口角留下，后穴也在一股股地涌水，他就像是被糟践的水声生物，每个洞口都被操得湿润不已。  
金发Omega闷哼着射出第一波，内壁痉挛着抽吸屁股里的阴茎，肠道的每个细胞都在为着极致的高潮颤抖。酥麻感让尾椎和脊柱都虚软不堪，Orm无力地向前倒去，枕在Arthur肩窝，黏糊糊地哼唧着承受丈夫无休止的抽插。  
穴口流出的粘液在相接的部位糊开，每次Arthur捅入全根，囊袋拍击臀肉又分开时都会拉出暧昧的银丝，而适才疾骤的抽送让那些液体甚至被打得翻起了泡沫。  
信息素的刺激让Arthur也坠入眩晕的情热，他被滚烫湿热，小嘴般收绞的肠肉吸得魂魄都要飞出去。他身体向前用力，推着Orm后仰倒在床上，扳开对方白皙健美的双腿，用力地强烈地残忍地插进去，并在Orm没来得及尖叫之前又骤然抽出扯带着红肿的软肉。  
Orm哆嗦着抚摸对方生满胡茬的脸颊，涣散的目光努力注视对方，嘴里含含糊糊叫着领袖的名字，和呻吟相交缠着的声音让Arthur心荡神怡。粗糙的手掌在白皙的肉体上胡乱揉搓掐捏，留下一个个暧昧红紫的掌印，红肿挺立的乳尖也颤抖着像是渴望进一步的玩弄。  
粗长的茎身执着往更深处变换角度戳弄碾磨，找到那个一直紧闭的入口，富有目的性地顶撞一下。  
“啊！”  
Orm瞬间拔高的尖叫让Arthur诧异地又插进去，感到身下的躯体被火焰燎烧般弹跳起来。龟头顶撞的那个柔软绵湿的小口随即吐出液体，让肠道变得更加湿滑。Arthur把对方的下身向前胸弯折，继续深插让膨大的顶端抵住生殖腔口用力，并在Orm急促的倒抽气中破开了那个入口。  
金发男人立即发出半窒息的抽泣声。强撑的胀痛和酸麻让Orm觉得一部分的他失去了，他的自我已经完全在情欲中迷失。生殖腔讨好地收缩吸吮龟头，咬得Arthur也发出相伴的低吟。皮肤潮红的Orm就像一只烂熟的，半腐的苹果，咬破外皮就能让其中流出甜蜜腥酸的汁水。阴茎捣进神秘的入口震动摇晃，里面几乎是喷溅出了液体浇在龟头上。Orm已经发不出声音了，像上岸的鱼般大张着嘴费力喘息，生殖腔高潮榨光了他全部的力气。抽搐紧缩的腔口仿佛要把撑在其中的阴茎挤扁，敏感的茎身在这样的刺激下也突突跳动。Arthur眯起眼睛，炽热的吐息喷在Orm脸上，腰臀痉挛着达到高潮，肉结胀大卡住甬道，精液全数射入生殖腔内。这一瞬间的快感让Orm眼冒金星，他失去了理智，急切地抬起上身偏头将后颈展示在Alpha面前，期待着对方索取他，标记他，占有他！Arthur也狂乱地亲吻啃咬上去，尖牙刺破皮肉，信息素注入腺体。Omega不受控制地颤抖，肉与灵瞬间的交融让他不知身在何处，阴茎再次吐出些液体。

光滑汗湿的肉体交叠着，Arthur爱怜地亲吻对方鬓角的软发，嘴里不断重复着一句话。  
“什么？”Orm费力睁开眼睛看向Arthur金色的瞳仁。这是他的君王，他的首领，他的爱人。从今往后他属于这个男人，而对方也属于他。Orm抬起下颌，送上今晚第一个主动的亲吻。

第二日正午Orm在Murk陪同下去沐浴的路上，感到几乎所有人停下手头的事物看过来，表情捉摸不透。多斯拉克这个游猎民族一半以上都是Alpha，他们嗅到了Omega发情期的香甜味道，和其中掺有被强大领袖标记的侵略性气息。Orm加快了步伐，现在的环境没有提供制作抑制药剂的植物，他该赶在下一波发情热到来前回到寝房等待他的Alpha的抚慰。  
“Murk，有句话，我不知道是什么意思......”他保持着一直以来那副严肃的神情，说出Arthur重复多次的那句话。  
Murk发出那种憋在嗓子里的嗤嗤笑声，“意思是，我生命的月亮。”  
Orm听了这话紧紧抿住双唇，蓝色的眼睛充斥着诧异和压抑的喜悦。  
前方一个高大的身影迈着稳重的步伐接近，Arthur走到一步之遥的位置，微低着头注视Orm，手掌覆上他还结着血痂的后颈，那是一个占有性极强的姿势。强壮的男人向前，半裸的上身贴上Orm身上白色的布料，拇指轻抚过眼底丝薄白皙的皮肤。  
【我生命的月亮。】  
话音未落，Orm的身体陷入一个有力温暖的怀抱。

 

TBC


End file.
